The Raven tangled in Chains
by DeltaGrayFraza
Summary: Gray hadn't taken off his necklace since the day he first got it. That all changed when he got in a fight with a certain dragon slayer named Natsu. His fight resulted in it breaking. That also meant that the magic broke too. What will the guild do when they see Gray's true form?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi fellow fanfic lovers. This is my first story so please be nice. I would really like a review. I would even be happy with just one, but more would be incredible. I apologise for any spelling mistakes (I'm from Australia so my spelling might be different to some) constructive criticism would also be appreciated. Please enjoy :)** The guild was in its normal ruckus. Lucy was talking with Wendy. Cana was sitting by the bar with her barrel, Jet and Droy were fighting about who they think Levi likes more. Unknown to them she had left and was having a conversation with Gajeel and lily on the other side of the guild. Erza was sitting at team Natsu's table eating her strawberry cake. The requip Mage had a small smile on her face as she enjoyed every mouthful of her wonderful cake. In the middle of the guild a certain dragon slayer and ice Mage were throwing tables, chairs and fists at each other. "Droopy eyes!" "Squinty eyes!" "Ice princess!" "Fire breath!" Erza rolled hers eyes. Will they grow up? She thought. All of sudden a burnt and ice covered chair landed on the table she was using. The chair crushes her precious cake. Erza stood up and turned towards the two mages. Her eyes were covered in a deathly shadow. Gray and Natsu were trembling as they saw Titania walk towards them. (She was the only thing that could make Gray and Natsu hold each other) she reached the boys and grabbed them by their hair and rammed them into each other. The two mages fell down in a big lump on the ground. Erza then walked back to the bar and Mira got her a fresh piece of cake. Gray and Natsu finally came round and tried to get up, unfortunately for them Natsu's scarf and Gray's necklace had been caught up in the fight and was now tangled together. The moment the two mages discovered this they started yelling at beach other. "Take your stupid scarf off pyro!" Gray yelled, his voice was almost nervous. Fortunately Natsu didn't notice his change of voice. "Why don't you take your annoying necklace off?" Natsu yelled back. "I haven't taken this necklace of since I got it, that's not gonna change because of your scarf!" The two started fighting again, still trying to pull away. All of a sudden there was a small sound of a chain breaking. There was a clunk of metal on wooden floor boards. Gray's necklace fell to the floor. Natsu stared at the broken necklace, he looked up and what he saw made him tremble. Gray's hair was covering his eyes and he was giving off a deathly blue aurora. Everyone in the guild was watching, not daring to make a sound. With out any warning a light blue light came from the ice wizard. The light was freezing, it covered everything it touched in frost and turned any near by liquid to ice. Natsu tried to call out to gray but a screech reached his ears. The sound was almost bird like. Gray's eyes were then suddenly filled with blue light and light exploded from him. Through the light Lucy noticed something happening to Gray's hands, they became covered in ice like gloves but long talon like claws grew from the ends. On the other end the ice grew up his arm and stopped when it got to his elbows, the edges were like icicles. Another thing that horrified Lucy because something was emerging from his back, something had just burst from his back now. She soon realised that they were wings. The were covered in sleek pitch black feathered. The were giant. Folded up the bottom feathered were merely centre meters off the ground. But with them spread out they looked to be twice as long as Lucy. After noticing this she gulped. "What's happening," she whispered. Natsu has moved over to Lucy and was now standing in front of her as if to protect her from Gray. "I don't know." He said. He looked towards Erza who was now standing next to Mira, both had very worried looks on. Ice soon started emerging from the floor. It created a spiral around Gray. The light coming from his was starting to dim down, the ice remained frozen though and the temperature was still very low. The light eventually stopped and it was just Gray standing in the middle of the guild. He lifted his head towards the rest of his guild members, his hair falling away from his eyes. He then opened his eyes are stared at the pink haired boy. Lucy gasped when she saw that Gray's eyes had changes colours. His left eye was a dark blue, almost navy and his right was a light grey/blue colour. He went to take a step towards Natsu but fell to one knee. He looked up at the dragon slayer and spoke. "Look at what you have done Pyro." His words came out is a skin prickling way, it was so cold. His eyes then rolled back in his head and he fell to the floor. His raven wings following his motion. Erza was the first to move, she was down on her knees next to Gray. She looked at Mira asking her to go get Makarov quickly. She did what the requip Mage told her and hurried of to the master's office. Erza then looked back down to the ice wizard, then to the necklace a few meters away and then to Natsu. Concern was written all over his face. Lucy was the first person to break the silence. "What just happened?" 


	2. Chapter 2

**I just wanted to thank everyone so much for the lovely reviews! I really love that people liked it! I've taken in what people told me about fixing it and that is what I've done! I especially wanted to thank _PokeTail_ and _FalynELF._ Your reviews were so nice! P.s This chapter is a lot longer than the last one!**

 **Enjoy**

Gray woke to see that he was lying in the guild's infirmary. The walls around him were a boring white, the bed sheets were white and even the small table by his head was white. He was the only person in the infirmary today. It was strange to see it so empty. Fairy tail has quite a reputation, and it's this that causes them to almost always have someone in the infirmary.

A faint mummer could be heard behind the door, Gray couldn't quite make out what they were saying but he could identify who the voices belonged to. He could hear Gramps, Porlyusica and Erza. Although the words were unclear he had a funny feeling he knew what they were talking about. Him.

Gray looked to the ceiling and just stared, it was then he noticed he was lacking a certain silver necklace. He reached his hand up to feel around his neck but it was gone. He suddenly started to panic. He looked around the infirmary and the table next to him, there was no sign of it.

"If it's gone then..." He whispered to him self.

"They must have returned." He slipped one of his hands behind him. Instead of feeling a toned back he was met with feathers.

"Crap, I'm sorry Ur." He thought. An ache started to form in back of his head but he just ignored it.

All of a sudden the pain in his head started to throb. He tried to ignore it but it kept growing. Something warm started dribbling down from his nose. He touched the liquid and saw that there was crimson on his fingers. His nose had started to bleed. The throb in head was growing. Soon his vision was starting to blur. He hadn't realised it but a moan had escaped his lips. Then he screamed, the pain suddenly exploded all over his body and engulfed him. Gray saw the infirmary door open and then his vision went black.

Erza was pacing out the front of the infirmary, Natsu was sitting in the corner thinking. The normally energetic dragon slayer was being very serious. Happy was next to Natsu looking at his partner. Lucy and Mira were getting Porlyusica as fast as they could and Gramps was with everyone else trying to calm them down.

There was a long moment of silence, no one dared to talk. Finally Happy decided to be brave and ask the question that was on everyone's mind.

"What's wrong with Gray?" Natsu broke from his thoughts and looked at his little blue friend.

"I don't know buddy, but he will be fine, I promise." His words were strong but his eyes said otherwise. Erza stopped pacing and turned to the two sitting down.

"We have to be patient and wait for Lucy and Mira to get back with Porlyusica. Levy is down stairs trying to figure out what kind of magic was on Gray's necklace. After she's done that we will go from there." After she said this she continued her pacing, Natsu continued with his thoughts and Happy just sat there.

Half an hour passed and nothing had happened. The entire time Erza had been passing and it was starting to drilling a hole in the floor. Natsu's ears then picked up the sound of hurried foot steps from down stair, as the sound got closer to them Erza stopped and faced the entrance to the hallway. Lucy was the first person they saw quickly followed by Porlyusica, Gramps and then Mira. Porlyusica pushed pass Lucy then Erza and went straight into the infirmary saying stuff about stupid humans as she went. She then walked over to Gray's bed and started doing things like taking temperature and the heart rate. Everyone else was standing behind her.

"The blonde bimbo told me what happened, I will need to talk with the girl you called Levy before I will be able to do anything serious."

Porlyusica then grabbed Gray's shoulder and pushed it so that his back was facing her. When she saw to wings she mumbled something under her breathe that only Natsu caught because of his dragon hearing.

"I haven't seen one of these in a very long time." Was what he heard. She then lowered his shoulder so that it was again resting on the bed.

"I will need to talk to Levy at once."

Everyone then got up and left including Porlyusica. She closed the infirmary door behind her and paused. Gramps and Erza stopped next to her and Natsu went to get Levy. Mira had gone to tell the guild that Porlyusica was here now. Makarov was the first to speak.

"What is wrong with my child?" Porlyusica then looked at him and spoke.

"If my suspicion is correct then nothing, but if I'm wrong then it could be a horrible curse that will end his life." She said this so bluntly that Erza had to yell!

"How could you say that so casually! My comrades life could be at risk!"

"I'm aware of that you stupid human girl, but panic will not help the situation, so before you yell at me you should just shut your trap!" Erza looked like she was about to retaliate when they heard a scream coming from the door next to them.

The three of them ran in to see Gray's odd eyes looking at them before shutting and passing out. Erza noticed that there was blood coming out of his nose and that it was coming out fast. They ran to his bed and Porlyusica started working. She made Erza hold the bridge of Gray's nose with one hand and a cloth to stop the blood in another. She looked over him and found that there was bleeding at the back of his head. She wrapped it up with a bandage as quickly as possible to stop it. Makarov was standing at the end of the bed watching the pink haired woman tend to his child.

Natsu soon came hurrying in with Lucy and Levy behind him. She quickly got to explaining what she found on the necklace.

"The necklace has some sort of concealing magic on. I don't believe I've seen it before, only heard of it. It's an incredibly strong spell, designed to keep a powerful magic hidden. I didn't have enough time to figure out what type of magic it was concealing." Levy then left the infirmary and everyone then looked to Porlyusica. She was deep in thought then looked back to the boy laying on the bed.

"You'll be happy to know that it was suspicion one." She spoke, not taking her eyes of the boy. Erza and Gramps sighed but Lucy and Natsu didn't know what the were talking about.

"Care to fill us in Porlyusica," Lucy spoke up whilst trying not to annoy the pink haired, human hater.

"This boy, the one you call Gray is something, something that only a small handful of the entire world's population get to rest their eyes on. And even fewer of those people have survived. See this boy here is what the Council called a Tsubasa-no-Heishi or a Winged Soliders. That name though was quickly forgotten and people then started calling them Winged Devils. They were created and bred by the Council to be weapons of mass destruction. They were their secret assassins. Unfortunately they grew angry and turned on their masters (Council). They were the ones who taught the Magic Council to know what fear is. Because of this they were ordered to be destroyed. Someone must have given this boy that necklace to hide his identity and his magic from them. If they find out they will want to kill him."

When the old woman finished talking she turned to face the others who were still standing behind her. They all just stood there looking gob smacked. No one knew what to say after hearing such huge news. Porlyusica turned back to the boy and continued working on the boy, muttering things about stupid humans as she went.

The rest of the team was still in shock. Erza, Natsu and Lucy turned to face each other. (Erza was no longer holding Gray's nose.) They didn't know what to say, they didn't even know what to think. They had just found out that their team mate was a winged creature created by the Magic Council to kill people. That was not something you discovered every day. Hell you don't normally discover that ever. Natsu was the first person to speak up.

"Does that mean that the ice princess will have a power up?" The two girls face palmed. Of course that's what Natsu wanted to hear.

"Even if snowflake does i'll still be able to kick his ass." Porlyusica had heard this comment and cast a look toward the Dragon Slayer.

"The boy will have more power than everyone in the guild combined. This is a creature created by the Council, everyone who was targeted was exterminated. There has been no survivors. Just by waking up, his body had so much magic in him it lead to him bleeding from the nose and the back of his head. Even a body designed to hold that much magic can still be affected. You stupid humans don't even realise that you are basically standing in the presence of the ultimate killing machine, Death its self.

At this Natsu was lost for words, something that doesn't normally happen to the Mage. He looked at his team mates and then to Gramps hoping they would say something. But no one spoke. Gramps was looking at his dear child. His eyes were set on him. What was he going to do. He knew that soon the Magic Council would put a target on his back.

(At the Magic Council)

In a small room somewhere in the Council building there was a group of people sitting in silence whilst working. In the middle of the room was a magic detecting devise, it was in the shape of a globe. When ever a huge amount of magic was realised a light would flash on the location and an alarm would go off. The higher the amount of magic the louder the alarm. Suddenly a horribly loud sound filled the room. Some of the people had to cover their ears whilst the others fell out of their chairs in shock. A man quickly jumped from his seat and quickly looked at the globe before leaving the room.

The man ran down the hallways till he cam to a set of golden doors. He knocked quickly then entered before waiting for an answer. Inside was a table with all of the Council members seated. One of them said something about them having a meeting and another said something about disrespect. The man ignored these comment and hurried over to the table.

"Sir, there has been a huge release of magic in the city of Magnolia. I believe the location is the fairy tail guild."

The member closest to the man looked at him for a moment then spoke.

"Damn fairies. This isn't an issue, the Fairy Tail guild is always having fights ending up in a lot of magic." He then turned back to his fellow members and was about to talk again when the man spoke again.

"But sir, it's... A code blue." All of the Council members gasped. One of them spoke up.

"Does this mean one is still alive?" Then another member said.

"Impossible! We had all of them killed," there was a murmur between members about what the should do. The Council member closest to the man stood up.

"It seams that one has slipped past our fingers. We will have to exterminate it immediately!"

Do you like it? Please let me know!


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

 **I got some more lovely reviews! I can't believe people like it, and it's only my first story. I feel really bad though because I should be studying but I just had to write! So please make it worth it and tell me how you feel!**

 **( hint of GaLe or Lejeel ) ( hint of Greza or Erzay )**

The guild hall was quieter than normal, Mira had just told them that Porlyusica was doing what she could and that they would update the rest of the guild if they found something new. The white haired woman then went to the bar and started cleaning the bench. The rest of the guild started murmuring to one another.

Levy came down the stairs leading from the infirmary only minutes later, a few people including Wendy and Cana jumped up to go talk to her. Levy walked over to her table and sat down. The two girls and now Gajeel followed this action. Wendy was the first to talk.

"Did you find anything on necklace?" Her little voice full of concern. Levy looked at the little girl and started to explain what she found, she didn't add the part about that she didn't know what magic it was concealing though. Gajeel was next to speak.

"Concealing spell, hmmm, I've heard that they're very challenging to do, of course I would be able too." Levy rolled her eyes at this. Although the iron dragon slayer was full of him self she really enjoyed his company... She really enjoyed it. Her mind was starting to go else where when she heard a certain card wizard ask her a question.

" Levy, Levy, you who? Are you still with us? What happened? You suddenly started blushing and went of to la la land." Levy looked at her then down to her hands;

"Nothing, just thinking!" She said quickly, trying to change the topic.

Team Natsu was sitting in the guild's infirmary waiting for their resident ice wizard to wake up. Porlyusica had left about half an hour ago and she gave them some instructions.

 _(Flashback 30 mins)_

 _"I must leave now but there are a few things you must do when he wakes up. First is you must see if he has a temperature. If he does then get him cool immediately. As an ice wizard it is important that they stay cool but as an ice winged solider it is crucial! They are normal kept in cold countries like Isvan. Secondly is I need you to check if he has any control over his magic, if he doesn't then you will need to find your self an ice wizard who can help you. And lastly, I need you to check if he still has all of his memories. Concealing spells can be dangerous things. You need to check if he remembers who he is and especially what he is. If he has no memories then come and get me. Only then can you get me." At this she turned to the door and left but not before she could make another comment about stupid humans._

 _(Flashback ends)_

Erza was sitting by the head of the bed on the floor and Lucy was sitting on the bed next to Gray's. Natsu had now swapped with Erza and was pacing. Back and forth and back and forth. The floor underneath him was starting to darken as if they were getting burnt. Everyone was silent, not daring to speak a word. The only sound that could be heard was of Natsu's feet.

On the bed, Gray lay motionless except for the rising in his chest. He looked paler than normal. Like his skin was covered in a sprinkle of snow and you wouldn't realise. He has small shadows under his eyes and his cheeks seemed to be thinner. This was strange though cause he had only been out for about an hour an a half. He no longer had any ice on his hands, thankfully the claws were also gone. His raven coloured wings were tucked behind him but some of the feathers were poking out.

Erza sat there watching the boy, she was also looking at his wings. They were quite grand if you thought about it. She couldn't help but notice that they were the same colour as his hair. She reached and with a finger she stroked the closest feather, it was so soft. Not like Happy was soft but they were almost silky, not what she had expected. She was worried for Gray. She had known him the longest in the guild and he had always had a special place in her heart. From his stripping habit to his eyes that seemed to change colour slightly depending on his mood. She looked at Natsu like a brother but Gray was more than that. She could feel her cheeks go warm and she knew that she must be blushing.

Her thoughts returned back to the poor boy in the bed when she notices one of his fingers twitch. Her eyes didn't come of his hand. Then there was another. She quietly called over to her team and told them what she saw. The team now all standing were Erza was, watching their friend.

Soon he opened his eyes, they were still different colours. The boy looked around the room and then to the people standing next to him. Erza told Natsu to go get Gramps and tell him that Gray has woken up. He did so, the Raven haired boy watching him as he left. Now only the two girls remained in the room. Erza knelt down so that she was just over head hight and spoke in slow, calm, reassuring worlds.

"Gray, do you know who I am? Do you know who she is?" Suggesting to herself then to Lucy. Gray looked at the two and spoke.

"Of course I know who you are. You're Erza and Lucy. And that stupid flame brain was Natsu. How could I forget my family."

After hearing this the two girls let out a breathe they didn't realise they were holding and Erza helped Gray to a sitting position. Thankfully the Raven still had his memories of them.

Erza then remembered the instructions from Porlyusica. She placed her hand on Gray's forehead and felt that it was relatively cool. In her head she had a mental check list. She would have to wait to see about the powers later though. She was about to ask another question when Natsu entered and Makarov behind him. Everyone smiled when they saw Gramps enter. Makarov walked over to the opposite side of the bed to team Natsu and looked at the pale, winged boy sitting next to him. Makarov looked at Erza.

"Have you done what Porlyusica asked you to do?"

"I have checked that he doesn't have a temperature and I've started asking him some questions. He still has his memories of us. I thought that we would ask about magic layer." Makarov nodded at her response. He then change his focus from the requip Mage to the ice Mage.

"How are you feeling Gray?"

"I feel fine, except for the mild head ache and a sore back, but I know the reasons for both of those." After hearing this Makarov raised an eye brow suggesting for the boy to continue, and he did so.

"I have actually always know about this, it was something I had to keep to my self or I could be risking my own and everyone else's lives. And I was not okay with that." Gray sighed and continued talking.

"I remember my home town being destroyed by Deliora, he had been ordered to destroy the remaining of the Soldiers but apparently he went over board. From what I've heard it was the council's doing and that they were working with the demon. That as we all know is no longer a working alliance. I had managed to survive and that's when Ur and Lyon found me. It was Ur who gave me the necklace, and she cast the spell on it. The spell originally wasn't powerful enough to cover my magic level and Deliora discovered that I was still alive. When Ur sacrifice herself for the ice shell some of her magic latched on to the necklace. It was then that she sealed away the last of the evidence to any surviving soldiers. The stone in the necklace was originally white, but because of her magic it turned blue."

Gray finished talking then sat there with a shadow covering his eyes. He couldn't bring himself to look at his team, he didn't want then to realise that a tear had fallen to his cheek. Unfortunately Gramps had noticed it, and everyone else notice if when it fell from his cheek and turned into a single ice crystal. The moment that the tear froze, the room temperature dropped dramatically. Frost was starting to grow from where Gray was sitting. Everyone in team Natsu notice and started to shiver. Little clouds seemed to form from their breathe. The temperature was still dropping and fast and little icicles were now forming in different places. Everyone (excluding Gray) was looking at each other frantically. Then Makarov made the first move. He place his hand on Gray's shoulder and spoke.

"Gray, I need you to stop this, what ever you are doing. Otherwise you might freeze the whole guild. I know you are sad and a lot of things have happened in the past few hours but I need you to concentrate before you turn us all into human popsicles."

A few seconds after Gray finally looked up at Gramps. He had tear stricken cheeks and his eyes looked wet. He then nodded and wiped his face with his sleeve. After about a minute the room returned to the normal temperature and the ice and frost shattered then disappeared. Everyone, now no longer shivering looked back and forth between Gray and Gramps. An almost awkward silence started to grow, thankfully Gramps broke it.

"Judging by how the room just froze up I think we will need to get a certain ice wizard from Lamia Scale.

At the Lamia Scale Guild

In Margaret Town, Fiore, stood the Lamia Scale guild hall. Inside were some of the members of the guild, others where away of missions. One team was sat on a couple of couches, the team was called team Lyon. It consisted of Toby, a funny man with a thing for his lucky sock. Yuka, enough eyebrows to share and long blue hair. Sherry, a sweet little girl with her pink hair in pigtails and last but not least, a silver haired man named Lyon. They were all relaxing due to the fact that they had just returned from a mission a few hours before. Unfortunately for them they would soon be interrupted.

An old lady with a head a grey hair came into the area that the team were chilling in. She walked up to the silver haired man and thruster a letter into his chest.

"This is for you, it's from the Fairy Tail Guild master! It must be important so open it quickly before I spin you," the old hag shouted at the man before returning to her office. Lyon opened up the letter and read it aloud so that his team could hear.

 _To Lyon_

 _We need to see you at the Fairy Tail guild immediately. It's about Gray! During a fight between him and Natsu he had his necklace broken. I can imagine you know what that means. If you need something to jog your memory then check what is in the envelope. Because of this problem Gray is having some trouble with his ice magic. We need another ice wizard to help out. Also you have already seen him in this form so it would help us to have someone with some experience with 'soldiers'. We can cover the living costs for you if that would help, but we need to see you at once._

 _Regards_

 _Fairy Tail Master_

 _Makarov_

Lyon finished reading the letter then emptied out the envelope. A single black feather fell from it. Time almost pause as it slowly drifted into the ice Mage's lap. Once it stopped moving Lyon couldn't take his eyes of it. His team around him all gave weird and concern looks. None of them new what the letter or the feather meant. Sherry's little voice then asked.

"What does this all mean? What's wrong with Gray?" Lyon broke away from the feather and looked at the little girl. He pause for a second then said.

"I must go to the Fairy Tail Guild. Tell Ooba I am leaving at once and won't be back in a few weeks, maybe months." He then got up and left to go get some stuff from his house then leave. The rest of his team just sat on their couches and watched their leader leave. Toby was the first to speak.

"What just happened?" No one had an answer. Instead they just looked at the Raven feather that lay on the floor a few metres from their feet.

There you go everyone!

That is chapter 3! Please leave me a review! I love hearing what you guys think, it makes me so happy! I think this is the longest chapter so far (word count). I wanted Lyon in it because I love him! Not as much as I love Gray!

I have a thing for ice wizards;)


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm really excited to see how you guys like this chapter. This was the first time I've written any fighting so I hope you guys like it and it isn't to terrible. I'm really proud because my chapters keep getting longer! Thank you again to everyone who left a review! Please tell me what you think!**

Chapter 4

A day had passed since Gray had woken up, the rest of the guild members were still asking questions about their resident ice Mage.

A knock at the door could be heard so Wendy got up from her seat and got it. She opened the door and a saw a certain silver haired ice wizard. She opened the door wider for him so that he could enter. The rest of the guild members looked at him as he did this.

"What are you doing here?" Cana spoke.

"I've come to help Gray. Where is he, I was told to come at once!" After he said this Mira walked towards him and lead him to the infirmary.

When the two mages reached the door, Mira knocked then entered. She had told Lyon to wait for a little bit till he was let in. Mira walked into the infirmary and went over to Makarov. She leaned down so that she was head hight with the short man and spoke.

"Lyon has arrived and is standing outside the door, do you want me to let him in?"

Makarov looked at the boy who was sitting on the bed next to and then back to Mira.

"Of course." She then turned and opened the door, letting Lyon in.

The ice mage's attention immediately went to the raven sitting down. The first thing he noticed was the eyes. They had changed and were now odd. The grey coloured eye made him look so cold and the navy blue made him look sad. Then he saw how pale he was, it was almost snow white. He had seen this before, seen the odd coloured eyes and the pale skin. Except it was in the form of a little boy. His eyes then caught onto the giant pair of wings behind him. He was surprised he hadn't seen them earlier. The black feathers shimmered in a small ray of light that escaped from a near by window, they were the same like before but a lot bigger. The man sitting in front of him was a spitting image of the small boy he grew up with.

His attention then fell to the old man who had just cleared his throat.

"Gray is having problems with his ice, we need your help." Gramps then waited for a reply from the ice wizard. He pause for a while then looked back to Gray.

"I will do what I can."

Makarov nodded then started talking to Gray.

"Do you think you can stand?" Gray nodded then turned and placed his feet on the floor. He began to stand but fell back down to the bed. Lyon offered his hand hand but Gray refused. He then tried again and finally managed to stand. He then looked around to his team and then to Lyon and Gramps, he nodded and took a step forward and managed to stay up.

The guild hall down stairs was quieter than normal and it had been this way for the past twenty four hours. Some people were still a little bit in shock about what they saw happen to Gray and the others were trying to figure out why it happened. A small sound of a door opening could be heard from up stairs and it caught everyone's attention. Team Natsu came down the stair, Natsu was in the front and the girls were behind him. A few strides behind was Makarov and then there was Gray and Lyon. Small gasps could be heard from a few of the members when they saw Gray.

As the team walked to the doors of the guild Gray could feel everyone's eyes on him, thankfully his hair was covering his eyes so no one saw how they were miss matched. He could hear someone say 'what happened' and 'are those wings'. He chuckled to him self at this. Even though they were his own family they would still stare. The Gray they new was gone and now standing I front of them was his true form. The thought made him so angry, will they betray me because of this? Will they turn me away?

The temperature in the room was plummeting. Gramps turned around to see that Gray had stopped walking and was now standing in the middle of the guild hall. It was getting colder around were Gray was standing and frost seemed to grow from his feet. Makarov realised that his could be a huge problem, the ice mage's unsteady emotions could turn the guild into a frozen waste land. He jogged to were the boy was standing and put a hand on his arm. Gray looked at the older man touching him. The two looked at each other for a while then started walking again. The air in the guild was still cold as the team finally exited. Once the doors were closed everyone started talking.

All of team Natsu plus gramps and Lyon were behind the guild by the river. Guild members go there to do some solo practice because civilians didn't know about the spot and it was very quiet except for the small sound of the river going by and the occasional bird chirping.

Erza, Lucy and Happy had taken a seat underneath a nearby tree, while Natsu and Gramps stood. Lyon and Gray were facing each other.

"First thing we will do is see if you can still do a shield, this was the first thing that Ur taught us, remember?" Lyon then took his shirt off and took his stance.

"Ice make- shield" a glorious shield burst in front of the ice Mage's hands. The ice then shattered.

"Try." Gray nodded and took a similar stance.

"Ice make- shield." Instead of the normal shape that the shields take his burst all over the place. Instead of the straight edges there were sharp spikes of ice. The shield looked like it was an explosion of icicles all growing from the middle and sprouting out at the ends. Everyone stared at the shield. It looked more like a weapon and not a means of defence. Lyon spoke first.

"That is different, we will have to keep working at it. The next thing we should try should be a weapon of some sort, try lances." Lyon then stood aside so that Gray's 'target' was a near by tree.

"Ice make- Lances!" Spears of ice seemed to burst from the tips of Gray's wings and go all over the place. One went flying towards the girls but luckily Natsu pushed them to the ground before the ice could touch them, another went towards Lyon but he had a shield up. When the ice came in contact with the shield a large crack went straight through. The shield shattered only seconds after. Lyon stood there in shock, only one lance made his shield shatter. How is that possible. Luckily no one had been hurt, except the tree that had received most of the lances. Everyone's attention fell on the tree as it fell in half almost cartoon like.

No one knew what to say this time. Lances were Gray's go to weapon of choice and now they were out of his control. Not only that but one of them had broken an experienced ice mage's shield. Only one! Lyon realised that his bottom jaw was no longer closed. He then shut his mouth and walked over to Gray. He put a hand on his surrogate brother's shoulder but instantly removed it when he felt how cold he was, even for an ice wizard.

Natsu then walked over to Gramps.

"Can I fight the ice princess now? I think this will be the first time he is going to be a challenge for me." Grays head snapped towards to the pyro.

"I will squish you, ash brain." The insult was not an unusual one but the way the ice Mage spoke was so cold that it sent shivers down down Natsu's back. The eyes were now starting to creep him out. They were like ice spears attacking him. They very intimidating, but Natsu would never let frostbite know that.

Natsu went over to were Lyon was originally standing and faced his rival. It was strange, he could feel a lot of magic power coming from Gray. This was a weird feeling. He had always known that Gray was strong, but this feeling could have surpassed Gramps. He hadn't realised that he had gulped.

"Crap," Natsu thought.

"I hope frosty didn't see that."

Obviously the ice Mage had and he cocked his head to the side with a smirk on his lips. This made him look almost demonic. He spread his huge black wings so that they were fully extended. Then Gray took to his ice stance and nodded toward Natsu.

The fire dragon leaped towards the Raven with his fist aiming at his rivals jaw. When he was merely centimetres away from his friend Gray vanished in a blur. Natsu now not having anywhere to send his fist fell on his face. He was quick to jump and look around.

He suddenly felt a fist connect with his cheek with such force it sent him flying into the stump of the tree near by. He got up out of the dust cloud and saw that Gray was in his previous spot but he was hovering about ten inches off the ground. He had his arms crossed over his chest and was simply looking at the dragon. His eyes making it hard to read his emotions.

Natsu jumped up now he had located his 'enemy' and charged again. This time his fist was ignited. He aimed for Gray's chest, before he even got there Gray had taken higher to the skies and rammed his elbow into Natsu's back. The force from the descent created a crater around were the two were. A blurred voice could be heard from deap down in the crater.

"Immm aaall fiiredddd uuuup noooow." The dust cloud cleared and Natsu was on the floor. He managed to stumble out of the crater and turn towards Gray.

"You've finally become a challenge! I'm going to destroy you!" He charged again but stopped before he got half way to Gray. The ice mage's eyes could not be seen but now the power he could feel had doubled. An aurora covered the ice Mage. Soon a blast of blue light came from his feet and shot into the sky. (similar to what happened to Mira when she fought Freed) light engulfed him so you couldn't see him.

Everyone on the side lines had stood up and watched in horror. The amount of power was almost enough to make your knees buckle at the immense strength. A few people including Cana, Wendy, Mira, Gajeel and Levy had come out to see where the power was coming from and was shocked to see what they saw. Gray was standing in a huge pillar of icy white light, the power was from him.

The light then grew till it was a large sphere, it was so bright that everyone had to cover their eyes. Natsu had to return to where everyone else so that not to get engulfed by the power. The light then dispersed but for a few seconds no one could see anything. When they were finally able to see again what they saw in the middle was terrible.

Gray had a mask on his face and it looked like a pair of wings. The scary thing was that it was a mix of dark blue and icy light blue and you could no longer see his eyes. On his arms were gauntlets, on the tips were similar to the claws he had when he first got his wings but now they were longer and sharper and more deadly looking. The hand part was a navy but then it faded into a similar icy blue to the mask. The same thing had happened to legs. They were shin guards with the same colours as the gauntlet except these grew down to his feet and covered them. On his chest there was ice growing up him. One piece started at his shoulder and grew till it reached his jaw. Another started from his right hip and grew till it was has at his right shoulder. All of this was made from ice. His wings now had light blue tips on all of the last feathers. Around his feet everything was ice. The ground around him was solid ice. Even the river was frozen.

By this the whole guild had come out to see the commotion outside and were wearing similar expressions to the guild mates who had seen the whole thing take place. Everyone was watching to see what Gray would do.

The ice solider looked at the guild members standing and then to Natsu. Natsu had realised that the snow flakes attention was on him so he took a step forward. What he didn't expect was for Gray to flick his wrists and his feet to become encased in ice. He lit his fist up and tried to melt the ice but it wasn't effective. He looked over at Gray.

"What are you trying to do ice princess? Kill me?" Gray chuckled.

"That was you trying? You've got to be kidding me? Please tell me you are? You haven't seen nothing yet." He was about to jump at the frozen dragon slayer when a booming voice got everyone's attention.

"ENOUGH. This fight is over." Gramps was in his giant form looming over the two mages. Natsu shivered at the intensity but Gray looked like he hadn't even notice at all. Gramps had seen his attitude and went to push his shoulder but when he did Gray grabbed his finger and spun him around and dropped him. Everyone around him gasped. Gray had just attacked Makarov and was still alive. Makarov stood up again looking down at his child. Everyone was surprised to see the giant man was not angry but only worried. Makarov was thinking.

"Is this why the Magic Council wanted them all dead? Because they hold so much magic?" Makarov was deep in thought when he saw Lyon out of the corner of his eyes walk over to the winged Mage.

The silver haired man walked over till he was only arms length away. He placed his hand over his brother's mask and then whispered some words. His hand glowed for a few seconds then stopped, he removed his hand and looked. Once he did Gray's armour shattered into millions of pieces. His wings converted back to the Raven colour and his body was free of ice and so was his face. He looked at his older brother with his sad, odd eyes before they rolled into the back of his head. Luckily he was caught by the ice wizard.

Lyon placed Gray on the floor and walked back to the Fairy Tail guild. Everyone watched the Lamia scale member walk over to the now small Makarov.

"I apologise for not acting sooner, this wouldn't have happened if I had. I used an old spell that Ur taught me in case something like this happened. It sends a large shock through the person's magic nervous system making their intense magic lose focus and fire back at the mages body. Because it is their magic it doesn't hurt that much but it does make them loses consciousness. Unfortunately what you saw was only a glimpse of the magic he has. We have do something before the Council does." Makarov nodded glumly and then suggested for someone to grab Gray. Natsu was the first person by the now unconscious Mage.

He picked him up bridal style letting the wings drop down between his arms. He then followed everyone else into the guild hall then took the solider into the infirmary.

"What are we going to do with you ice princess? You actually beat me and gave Gramps a run for his money. Your going to get your self killed. But I promise I won't let that happen."

 **Poor Gray is back in the infirmary again. What are we going to do with him? And will Natsu keep his promise? I think for next chapter I want a fight between Gray and Gildarts. Then we will really be able to see Gray's power. Would you guys like that? The big battle between the Fairies and the council is coming up too so just hold on for a few more chapters.**

 **Please leave me a review! I love reading each one of them!**


	5. Chapter 5

**EXAMS ARE OVER! Yay! I've got back to writing and now chapter 5 is here. This chapter felt shorter to write but it is roughly the same length as the others (maybe a tad smaller) Again thank you for all of the reviews! I love everyone of them. Please leave some more and enjoy the chapter!**

For the second time that day Gray woke up in the guild hall's infirmary. This time though there was a red haired and a blonde woman sleeping on the end of his bed and a pink haired man sleeping on the bed next to him. He then noticed a silver haired man next to him. He was leaning on the bed so that his upper body was on the bed and his legs were on the ground. Gray looked at his friends and sighed. They are over working themselves for me. That's so pathetic, he would only get them hurt.

Gray knew deep down that he would cause his family pain, ache and eventually loss. He would be responsible for all of it and it was a future that was coming closer by the minute. He had to get away from them.

Gray slowly wriggled away from the man next to him being extremely carful not to wake anyone, especial the dragon slayer. If or more like when Natsu finds Gray missing he is going to get a burn or two, bruises and a handcuff attaching the him to the dragon him self. Although Gray knew that now he could beat Natsu in a fight it didn't stop him shiver at the thought of this.

Once he was free he focused all of his magical energy so that he wouldn't encase everything in ice, to make a clone where he had just been lying so that Lyon wouldn't notice until he woke up. Gray was now on his feet and crept forward towards the infirmary door. He was about a meter away when the floor board creaked a little. He held his breath and listened to the people behind him. The only thing that he heard though was their rhythmic breathing. He breathed a small sigh of relief and opened the infirmary door and slipped out.

Thankfully the moon was out and the other guild members had returned to their homes to sleep. Gray made his way down the stairs and continued till he got to the door. He could feel his wings brushing against his legs, the feeling was strangely comforting. One he was at the doors he turned around to look at his guild hall. The bar stools and all of the chairs were stacked on top off the tables and the floor looked like it had been swept. On the bar counter was a vase of small fresh flowers. He knew Mira was responsible for them because he had seen her put the there once. She was always the first person in (excluding the master) and she enjoyed the sweet smell of flowers so she would leave a vase out over night so that the little area she worked most of the time in smelt nice.

He looked over to the request board and smiled. So many memories were based around it and it will always be special to everyone in the guild. He then looked over to his table, no, it was team Natsu's table and will alway be their table. After Gray thought about his team it made him feel disappointed in him self. He was just leaving them without a warning. That was not okay.

The Raven walked over his table and placed his hand on it. He focused all his magic on his hand and the table. He imagined what he was creating millimetre by millimetre. That must of worked because he created the object with out blowing anything up. He place it down and turned back to the door and didn't stop until he reached them. He then opened them and snuck out with out any hesitation this time.

"Goodnight Fairies."

Gray then slipped into the night.

A small ray of light was peeping over the horizon, the light snuck through a window in the Fairy Tail guild's infirmary and Landed on the face of Lyon. The small bit of light was enough to bring him back to consciousness. Lyon sat still enjoying the small glimpse of warmth escaping into the cold room. Ever since Gray has been in here the room has been terribly cold. He wasn't complaining about it but he did enjoy the warmth. He also loved the Raven next to him. He will always remember the day him and Ur found the sad and scratched up winged boy. He will never forget and he will never want to. This boy changed his life and he loved him like a brother. No, it wasn't like a brother, he is a brother and will alway be. The silver haired man shuffled in his seat and felt that his hands were cold. He was use to cold but this was different. It was like he had just spent the night sleeping ice. Another thing that was strange was that some warmth had managed to get into the room. What was going on? Lyon rubbed his eyes and then looked to Gray. Or where had been when he fell asleep. In the bed was an ice clone of the Raven.

The ice mage jumped to if feet and yelled at the others in the room. Erza woke first and gave the Lamia Scale Mage a death stare then her attention changed to the ice statue in the bed. She also jumped to her feet knocking Lucy over in the process. The blonde let out a squeal when she fell off the bed and hit the floor with a thud. She was going to yell at Natsu when her eyes caught on to the blue. She couldn't take her eyes of it. Where dark blue was suppose to be was light blue, where wings were suppose to be there was ice. She couldn't hide a gasp under her breath. Whilst Lucy was staring at the ice, Erza had gone over to Natsu and given him a good punch to the gut which resulted in him waking up.

No one in the infirmary dared speak, everyone was looking at the ice in the middle of the room. Lyon walked up and placed his had on it's shoulder. Lucy was about to a assure him that everything would be fine when the clone burst into hundreds of pieces under the ice mage's hand. He then turned to everyone else in the room, his eyes were covered in his hair. He spoke.

"We must find him! We need to find him before the magic council does! First we will need to talk to your ma.." Before he could finish they heard the guild door open. The lamia Scale member and the Fairy Tail members all exited in rush and hurried down the stairs to the master entering and Mira behind him.

Lyon, Natsu and Erza all ran to master while Lucy tagged behind.

"Makarov, Gray is gone!"

"Gramps, ice princess is gone!"

"Master, Gray is gone!" The three said this all at the same time and judging by the expression on Makarov's face he only got 'Makamps, Gary princess in on.'

"Quiets brats! Erza tell me what happened!"

"When we woke up this morning there was an ice clone instead of Gray! He's missing!"

Mira's eyes filled with concern and Makarov's face fell when he heard the news but quickly regained his focused and continued.

"We will have set up search parties and look for him. We will need to be very carful in case the council is on our tail. There is a possibility that they left that ice clone to make it look like he did it on his own accord. We need to keep an.." A small cough was heard and everyone looked at Lucy who was stood behind them. She had something in her hand and she was holding then up the her chest. A small and single year fell down her cheek leaving behind a line of shimmer. She then looked at master and opened up her hands.

Inside was a small ice sword, the same that Gray wore around his neck before it broke. Where there use to be a small blue gem was a navy blue 'gem' of ice. Lucy sniffed then spoke, her eyes returning to the sword.

"It was on his own accord. He was protecting us... From the council." She couldn't help it anymore and she let out a sob. What were they going to do?

The border of Magnolia was now behind the Raven, and the world was in front of him. Gray knew that it would have been easier to take a train but with the whole wings thing he didn't think that would be a good idea. Someone was bound to call the Council and that would result in something he didn't want to think about. Lucky for him the citizens were still asleep and indoors so walking out was quite easy.

Ever since Gray left Magnolia he felt like he was being watched, and it made his wings twitch. There was a silent breeze that seemed to follow him. After about an hour of this he stopped. He could feel something. He went into a defence stance and the mask that appeared the day before appeared of his face. Then his nails then turned into icy claws and his wings stretched out to their full length. A small gap in the breeze told him that the intruder was behind him. He turned around in a swift movement and saw Doranbolt behind him.

"We've come to collect you Gray? The Magic Council wants their property back." Gray was about to charge at the man when he felt a bolt of electricity through his back. It was so strong that it sent him to his knees. Behind his was Lahar, he had just cast the same spell Lyon used. The man with the pony tail leant down so that he was whispering into Gray's ear.

"We were taught a special spell too. Why don't you come home now. The council has missed you."

With these words Gray's vision started to blur. This was starting to get annoying, the whole blacking out. He tried to lash out at the Council members but failed which only caused him to fall to the ground. He tried to use his wings but the had decided to go to sleep. He then placed his hands together and attempted a spell.

"Ice mamakke: la lann." Gray was unable to finish the spell before his vision was gone completely and he was engulfed in darkness. Lahar looked pleased with what they had accomplished but Doranbolt felt a bit guilty. He knew that the Magic Council would kill him and probably in a painful way. And he had just helped them catch him. Knowing that he couldn't do anything, he grabbed his friends shoulder and the raven's in the other and transported them back to the council.

The day was closing in magnolia and sun was about to say good bye. Everyone in Fairy Tail was returning back to the guild hall after a day of searching for Gray with no success. Team Natsu plus Lyon entered the guild with glum looks. Their hearts fell even further when they saw the rest of the guild's faces. With out saying anything Natsu and Lyon went to the bar and had a drink, Lucy went over and sat with Levy and Gajeel and Erza sat by gramps at one of the tables.

Small conversation and hushed whispers could be heard through the guild but it was mostly quiet. The past two days had been very stressful for everyone. It would stress anyone out if they discovered that their friend was a magic weapon designed to murder people.

A small boy in a uniform knocked and then entered in through the front doors and everyone turned and looked at him.

"Um I have a package for the master of this guild," the boy's eyes scanned the room looking for someone he thought was the master. The little boys expression changed from slightly nervous to a little bit shock when a small man walked up to him and introduced him self as the master. The boy gave the package to Makarov, bowed, then left the way he came.

The package was a small cardboard box with the lid sticky taped down. Gramps returned to the table him and Erza had been sitting at. Natsu, Lyon and Lucy walked over to see what had arrived. Natsu leaned over and smelt the box, he then let out a growl from the back of his throat.

"I don't like it." He whispered.

Makarov pulled the tape off and place the lid down on the table. Inside was an envelope, Makarov picked it up and opened it. Inside there was a very neat font in a deep crimson colour. Obviously the person who had written it had practised and worked hard on their handwriting. Inside read:

 _ **Dear Fairy Tail**_

 _ **We would personally like to thank you for holding onto our property for us. We apologise for any trouble it has caused. We know that this might have been a surprise for your guild but we assure you that it is under control. It is no longer in your hands and we would appreciate that you do not come after it, other wise that could result in civilised hands getting messy. Unfortunately we can not let it continue to live for the safety of our country and the whole world. We are aware that this would be tragic for you but there is nothing we can do about it.**_

 _ **We apologise and thank you.**_

 _ **Regards**_

 _ **The Magic Council**_

Underneath the envelope in the bottom of the box was a black feather that had been dipped in the crimson colour that matched the writing. Natsu had to turn around and dry heave. The smell was over whelming. It was so powerful and the whole box reeked of it. Pine, mint and blood . Lucy had to ask.

"Is it blood?"

"Yes..." The dragon slayer couldn't even look at her when he said it.

"Is it his?" This was the question that Lucy didn't want to know the answer to.

"...Yes."

 **Please don't kill me. I have finished my exams and am back to writing. I hope you guys enjoyed it. It is nearly the summer holidays so I will be able to finish this and I might be able to start up some more stories! Stay tuned for the next chapter. It could possibly be the final but I'm not a hundred percent sure. The story's ending is still a bit scratchy in my head.**

 **Please tell me what you think and leave a review!**


	6. Chapter 6

Yay! New chapter! I just want to apologise right now for how short this chapter is! I'm really tired but I wanted to give you guys a chapter cause I haven't updated in a while! So please enjoy and leave a review telling me what you think!

Chapter 6

The first thing that Gray realised when he opened his eyes was that it was dark, so dark that he had to blink a few times to check that he had defiantly opened his eyes. They quickly adjusted and he saw he was in a cell. The next thing he realised was that there were chains on his wrist and arms suspending him about a meter off the ground, he tried to pull him self up to take some of the weight off his wrists but it was useless, he had no strength. Around his chest and torso were chain restricting his wings from moving. He tried again to lift himself up but it was pointless, the more he did the more the chains tightened.

He looked down where his guild mark was, knowing as long as it's there then he will feel safe. Unfortunately for him, the blue fairy no longer took residence on his chest, but the council symbol. He could on only see a snippet cause the rest was covered but he knew the symbol, it was now branded on his skin.

A line of light entered the cell making his eyes hurt. The light then grew into a doorway and Lahar entered. He walked up to Gray with a nasty looking needle and syringe in his hand. The sudden memory of this man cause Gray to struggle against his restraints, only for the chains to tighten so much he couldn't back a this only a small scream. This made Lahar chuckle. With out hesitation he stabbed the needle into Gray's hip and injected a pink liquid into him. He then turned away and headed to the door, only stopping a few strides away from the exit before he spoke.

"You will learn that I don't share the same empathy for your guild like my good friend does. To be perfectly honest deep down I will probably enjoy watching you become the council's puppet and destroy your guild but I also wish it could be done differently for Doronbolt's sake. Good night Raven." Just as he finished saying this Gray returned to the darkness, something he was getting sick and tired of.

"WHERE ARE YOU ICE PRINCESS?!"

Team Natsu, Wendy and Gajeel where on Magnolia's border looking for Gray. They had received a tip from some locals that they saw him leave the city. Once they had left the city boundaries the dragon slayer's started sniffing around. At one point Natsu caught a whiff of pine and mint so he let his nose lead the way, only for the scent to suddenly disappear. Wendy then noticed tracks in the sand below them, she studied them for a while, looking closely at the different prints and where they came from. After a few miniatures of this she looked up at the rest of her team mates in front of her.

"I am not a hundred percent sure what happened here but I am pretty sure it was Doronbolt and his friend. They must have used a surprise attack or something because I can't see much sign of struggle, they also must have teleported because the prints stop here." Natsu couldn't help it anymore, he had to turn away from his friends.

"WHERE ARE YOU ICE PRINCESS?!" Natsu yelled at the top of his lungs.

"THIS ISN'T FUNNY GRAY!" His hair covered his eyes and his fist's were clenched so hard that his fingernails had made him bleed. He then felt a hand on his shoulder and a small clink of metal on metal.

"We will find him, that is a promise Natsu. But for now we need you to focus," Erza's words were strong and he knew they were true but Gray was like his brother, annoying and a pain in the ass but he loved him. He would never let Gray know that though. He then looked up at Erza and nodded. She gave him a quick embrace and then turned to everyone else.

"That goes for everyone! I know that this is a sad time but we all need to focus, that is the only way we will be able to save Gray! Do you understand?!"

"Yes ma'am." Everyone (except Erza) said in synch.

"Now we have to return the guild and inform master of the situation. We also have to tell Lyon."

At the mention of the other ice Mage, Natsu's hair fell over his eyes once again. If he felt sad then he couldn't imagine how Lyon felt, considering they were actually adopted brother's.

The walk back the guild was spent in silence.

Lyon was pacing back and forth in the Fairy Tail's guild hall. Behind him was a small ice Robin. The little bird was an old habit of his and he hadn't done it since he joined Lamia Scale. It would follow behind him and sing a small song or a couple of chirps until he calmed down. It was his method of meditation or therapy. The song was always calming and beautiful and the fact that it was made of ice made him think of Ur and Gray, his family. Even though he had his guild he had never loved them as mush as he loved Ur and Gray. He needed his brother back. If he didn't get him back soon he would need a LOT of Robins.

Team Natsu, Lyon, Gajeel and Wendy were sitting around a table in complete silence, everyone trying to figure out what to do. The only other people that were in the guild was Mira who was cleaning a near by table, Levy was on a chair while Jet and Droy bickered behind her and Makarov in his office.

It was clear that everyone was stumped and Lucy was starting to feel uncomfortable with the whole thing.

"What are we gonna do guys? I don't know if this is really helping us, just sitting."

"What do you propose then? Erza spoke making Lucy drop her gaze to the ground.

"Well... Um.. We..." Feeling on the spot she looked at Natsu "Come on Natsu, isn't it about time you said something about getting fired up?" He didn't even look up at her but remained focuses.

"Nat."

"Sssshh" he snapped at her

"Are you ssshing me?"

"Be quiet Lucy! Does anyone else hear that?"

Everyone looked at the pink haired slayer then looked at each other. Soon Gajeel started to hear something.

"What is that?"

"Wait I can hear it now too," Wendy piped. Everyone else strained their ears trying to hear it.

"What is it?" Lyon asked. Everyone in the hall had gone quiet, also trying to hear it.

"It's getting louder and faster, it sounds like tick. EVERYONE GET DOWN!" Yelled Natsu. Just as he did there was a huge explosion.

A high pitch ring was going through everyone's ears. Small coughs could be heard but the dust was so bad that no one could see anything. Natsu tried to sit up and look around. He had protected Lucy from the blast and she seemed to be fine. The dust had settle enough for him see that Erza was protecting Wendy, Gajeel had some how managed to jump in front of levy, Jet and Droy looked to be unconscious and Lyon had grabbed Mira and had an ice shield up. Once the ringing stopped Natsu managed to pull himself up to his knees. His eyes could see a silhouette in the new opening and it seemed to be moving towards them. The closer it got the more focused it became and the colder the room got. What he saw almost made his heart drop into his stomach.

Gray was walking towards them, wings extended out. The ice armour could be seen but this time it was different, instead of blue it was a deathly black. Small patches of frost grew from where he stepped. The gauntlets were also black and looking even more beastly. His wings were no longer elegant and beautiful but shabby. The normally streak black feathers were ruffled and kinked. There were sections with out feathers, like they had been torn out. His skin was no longer recognisable due to how pale it had become. On his arms were long and awful looking scratches and a dark bruising could be seen on his jaw bone. The worst part of it was the missing fairy tail emblem. Instead it was a horrid council symbol.

"Gray? Is, is that you?" Lucy had managed to bring herself to where Natsu was. Her arms threatened to give out from under her.

"What happened to you?"

Everyone else was now either attempting to stand or were on their knees. Natsu had managed to push himself to his feet so that he could face the man in front of him. Gray's head turns and looked around the hall and then refocused on the two before him. When he spoke his voice sounded dangerous but a little raspy.

"My name is Raven, what happened to me is not your concern. I have one mission and failure is not an option!

I must Destroy Fairy Tail."

I apologise for the long wait. I've got a script for wind in the willows to learn. I hope you guys liked it and I am sorry that this chapter was really short! I might only have one maybe two chapters left in this story but I have some others I want to do. It's 10 pm over here and that is late for me so I want the sleep right now;)

Please review and let me know what you think.


	7. Chapter 7

Finally another chapter! Sorry for the long wait. I don't really have an excuse for it taking such a long time. I could say that I was sick but that would be silly cause I'm sick right now and that is when I finished this chapter!

Gray: It was your fault. If your weren't thinking of all these terrible way to torture me the-

Me: Ha ha ha, he's joking I promise! That's quite enough now. Lets just continue with the story!

If a cricket was to sneeze, it would have sound like explosion.

"D-destroy fairy tail? What are you talking about Gray?" Lucy stuttered, trying to wrap her brain around the idea that Gray Fullbuster just burst through a giant hole in the guild, which he created and saying that he has to destroy fairy tail.

"Gray, you aren't making and sense?" Lyon asked.

"Why would you want to do such a terrible thing to the guild?" Wendy squeaked, she had managed to get to her feet along with everyone else. Natsu, Erza and Lyon standing at the front with everyone else standing behind in defence. Gray on the other hand was standing with out a scratch on him. A second went by where no one dared say a word, just waiting for the Ravens respond. And then he did.

"My purpose is to serve and do the councils bidding."

"The council has had different opinions to us before but they have never been this crazy. Why would they attack an official guild?" Erza spoke.

"That would be because of me." From behind Gray a man stepped out from. He was shorter than Gray, with long waist length burgundy hair with half of it up in a bun and the rest out on his shoulders. He was wearing a dark green and gold traditional kimono and leather sandals.

"My name is Hajime, it's a pleasure to meet you all. Oh, and when he says the magic council he actually means my guild"

"What business do you have with fairy tail and what did you do to the council." Mira stepped forward, in line with Erza.

"I'm so glad you asked me! You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this day! I have been working for the council now for over 5 years on an infiltration mission from my guild Bewitched Children. If they had realised that sooner then they might have been able to keep their lives, oh well!"

"What! You bastard! I will kill you!" Natsu yelled, about to attack the man. At this he let out a chuckle that was almost animal like. He paused for a second to take a breath then continued.

"I come from a very powerful dark guild, you think you could attack. You must have realised that I control a very powerful magic. Mind manipulation magic! I was sent by my guild to get into the magic council and that is what I did. I learnt all of their secrets and all of their hidden weapons, they have really bad security you know, even low lives like you could have infiltrated them." He chuckled to himself then continued.

"I was almost done with the mission but then I heard about these glorious creatures," he turned and walked behind Gray letting his long fingers run across his shoulders then along the base of his wings. Gray just stared ahead like a doll unaware of anything.

"I told my master and he was very… Interested. So I continued with my new mission. Get the soldier. But then an issue became clear. If we wanted to have him all to our selves then we would have to remove the one last threat. You lot. You guys are so determined to get him back, my master knew that you would cause a problem. So put two and two together and you get destroy Fairy tail! Isn't that exciting? Well for me it is, I get to watch blood shed. I really do have the best job, don't you agree?"

The remaining fairies stared at him. Wendy shivered in fear behind Erza.

"How dare you!" Natsu growled. "That is our friend you bastard!" He kicked behind himself and launched at the new comer, his fists ignited. Hajime obviously wasn't expecting such a straight forward attack so he jumped back behind Gray with a little squeal. In response to the attack Gray extended his wings and launched his attack.

"Ice-make: Lances!"

Spear heads of ice launched towards the dragon who just dodged the first round. As he landed a second round of lances flew towards him, not giving him time to react. When the ice contacted him it sent him flying across the hall and crashing into the wall. At the points where the ice came in contact with Natsu's body a small patch of ice covered his skin. As the dust cleared Natsu picked him self of the ground, and looked up at his friend. His monotone eyes lacking any character but rather an emotionless drone.

"Ggggggrrrraaaayyy! Snap out of it!" Don't let Ur down!" Everyone looked to Lyon how was now yelling.

"Are you kidding me? You let your self be controlled by this man? Ur would be heart broken to know all her trouble and a life went to waste. Don't be the drone you came to us as. And don't think for a second that I won't use that spell."

"Umm, I don't know how affective that spell would be at the moment Lyon-kun." Wendy squeaked.

"Isn't it a close range spell? You would have to be close enough to to-."

"I'm not talking about THAT spell!" he snapped.

"Don't yell at the Pip-squeak," Gajeel grunted. "It's not her fault."

"Hello? Evil guy's henchman on his own over here. Can we get back to the whole fighting business?" At this everyone turned and looked at him. Not noticing Natsu let off another launch toward Gray who deflected with a swipe of his wings. The sound brought everyone back to the situation. A Dragon and a Demon were battling it out in front of their eyes.

Every time Natsu came in contact with Gray or his ice more patches on his skin developed, and some even joined to create large ones. With out slowing Natsu attacked from the side.

"Fire dragon's roar!" Flame burst from his mouth straight towards the demon who deflected with a wall of ice. But when he dropped the wall Natsu was no where to be seen.

"Fire dragon's Claw." Natsu swung his ignited leg at Gray's opposite side but when it touched Gray's side it instantly became encased in ice. The sudden extra weight pulled his foot down to the floor in front of Gray. For a split second the two made eye contact. Black meeting navy-grey. The moment was short lived when Gray sent a punch to Natsu's chest and yelled.

"Ice devil's Living Coffin." Natsu took a few strides back then looked down at his chest. The ice that was already on his body was moving and changing. Claw like fingers then formed and started dragging them selves across his body, as they did this the ice continued to grow and cover all of Natsu's body.

"Natsu!" Lucy yelled. She ran over to her pink haired friend and started to scratch and attempt to stop the ice. When she did that however one of the ice hands grabbed around her wrist and more started to cover her as well. Their friends stared as slowly two of their friends were completely covered in ice like statues.

"How cool is that! Gray did you know that the blonde would become ice as well?" Hajime laughed.

"Oh no!" Mira cried out and ran to her frosty friends, Wendy on her tail. Hajime caved over laughing at the sight.

"Careful now she-demon. Any closer and I might be forced to break your little frozen friends. One crack and they are shattered into a million tiny irreversible pieces! Same goes to the rest of you." He pointed towards Erza, Gajeel and Lyon.

"I'm enjoying this way to much. But unfortunately that needs to come to an end and Gray, you need to get your stuff organised and make this quick. Master will be wanting to meet you and he isn't very patient you know." Hajime turned to leave out the hole behind him. As he did he shouted.

"I'll be waiting out side Gray, finish up quickly!"

"You're not going anywhere mister! Iron Dragon's fist!" Gajeel's arm morphed to metal then elongated out to where Hajime was leaving. His metal however was caught before it could meet its target by a clawed ice covered hand. The talons then proceeds to crack the metal and send ice down the cracks. It was so fast that gajeel didn't even have time to turn his arm back before the ice had travelled up to his shoulder and burst into a tiny shards, his arm along with it. He let a terrified scream as he fell to his knees, try the best he can to stop the bleeding from the shoulder where is arm had been. Blood pouring onto the floor.

"Gajeel! Mira, Wendy! Gajeel needs your help!" As Erza yelled this the two ran over to him and instantly tried to stop the bleeding.

"You might be our comrade but you will still pay for what you have done!"

"Erza wait! If you touched my him or his ice at all then you will be done for, let me do this for you." Lyon stepped forward and placed his hand on her shoulder.

"If Natsu was taken out with out him having to take a step and Gajeel's metal can't do anything then what are you going to do, you don't even have Lucy anymore. They are frozen! I understand you are a powerful wizard and that is why I will deal with Gray. You and Mira need to get out, tell everyone what happened then go and hunt down the Guild responsible and by the sounds of it it will take at least the two of you. Don't worry though, I won't kill him, I will use THAT spell." Erza's eyes filled will worry, she understood his point but she couldn't quite bring herself to actually believing it.

"Isn't a bit early for something that extreme? You can only do that spell once and then… Let me fight him first."

"No, this has to be done to ensure everyones safety." With that he stood and walked over to in front of Gray. The two brothers stared at each other for a moment. The intensity making the room's temperature drop. Lyon was the first one to move. In a quick flash of motion he crossed his arm over each other out in front of him and yelled.

"Iced Shell!"

Yeh, I'm sorry about that! Its not the end so don't worry!

Please leave a review telling me what you think. Oh and thank you to everyone who has already left a review. It was all of you guys who inspired me to actually finish this chapter (half of it has been written for a few months now)

I hope you enjoyed it!


	8. Chapter 8 (The end)

**Wow… It's been a very long time, how are you guys? How long has it been since the first chapter of this story, November 2015? That's a long time ago… I was in grade 9 when I first started writing this and I'll be honest, rereading the chapters made me cringe a little. But I'm determined to finish it because it has been eating away at me. I noticed the notes I had made on the other chapters and it made me laugh because I was complaining about exams, I wish I could tell my past self to laugh at them because I've realised how hard ATAR yr11 exams are! This will be the final chapter of this story (I was considering doing a sequel but I don't think it would be worth it, tell me if you'd want one at the end).**

 **Thank you so much for all your patience with this story!**

 **Gray: Umm, what about me?**

 **Me: I will finally put you out of your misery.**

 **Gray: *Gulp***

 **Enjoy!**

If the cold could take a physical form it would be dancing around Fairy Tail's main guild hall linked arms with light. It would fill each corner and crevice and laugh at the pitiful souls still remaining in the room. No noise, nothing.

In the centre of the room stood a white haired figure staring at a dark haired boy. Their eyes were locked as no one dared to move or speak. The deathly still silence was soon broken by a quick thrust of movement done by the older boy's arms, the room became engulfed by light, Erza and the others had to tear their eyes away. With this terribly bright light came a deathly cold, so cold that it challenged the Raven's. The two boys could no longer been seen but something else distracted Erza, Wendy, Mira and Gajeel.

A large crack sound had filled their ears and tore their attention from the light. The ice that had encased Natsu and Lucy had a massive crack in the centre and hairline fractures continued to creep through it. Erza gasped, leaped up and ran towards it, Hajime's words fresh in her mind.

 _"Careful, one crack could shatter your friends."_

When she reached them she desperately looked for something that would help.

"Maybe if I melt it instead of shattering I could save them."

She was feverish as she clawed around the remaining of the bar looking for something, anything that could help her. Mira joined her and Wendy remained with Gajeel, desperately trying to heal his arm as quickly as possible.

"Erza I don't know what we can do, If Natsu wa- "

"Well he's not!" She snapped at Mirajane, instantly regretting it.

"Mira I'm so- "

"No. Don't apologise. I understand."

The girls stared down at the ground, thinking momentarily, they were instantly snapped out of it as another monstrous crack filled their ears and the room continued to fill with light.

They quickly gave up in their search for something useful and returned to their frozen friends.

"There is nothing that I can do, I was too weak to prevent this from happening to Natsu and not quick enough to warn Lucy. I couldn't even help Gray. I failed as their friends." Each word, one after another as Erza spoke became more and more clouded by tears.

"Don't say that Erza! We are all at fault one way or another. We both could have protected them better, Natsu should have thought through it more, actually scratch that, knowing Natsu he was always going to go charging ahead but that's not the point. Lucy was acting from her heart not her head and Gajeel… well he's kind of in the same boat as Natsu, he just charges ahead. If we had looked after Gray more then this wouldn't have happened but that doesn't rest on your shoulders alone. This is all of our faults!"

Erza just stared at the she-demon, eyes glossed with tears waiting to be shed, nodding in silent gratitude. They both turned to the frosty friends and continued to watch helplessly as the ice continues to crack.

With a big bang the massive ice block burst into hundreds of pieces, scattering ice everywhere. However, two figures remained in one piece, very much alive. There were gasps all around as they were freed from their ice prisons.

"Natsu, Lucy!" Erza and Mira both gripped their cold friends and brought them close in a warm embrace.

"We thought you guys were going to die."

"Ss-o di-id we." Lucy replied, her teeth jittering as she spoke.

"What has happened to Ice princess and Ice princess senior?" Natsu quick to return to the issue asked as he strained to look at the ever growing source of light in the middle of the hall.

"Lyon is using Iced shell on Gray but I don't know what is happening. The light just continues to grow and the temperature decreases." Erza spoke wishing that she had more information for them.

"What?! He's using Iced shell?!That basically kills both of them! I know Gray is strong but we could have talked through to him, we have to stopped him!" Natsu desperately tried to stand but fell over his own still very cold feet and face planted to the ground. In his second attempt he tried to claw his way to where is friend had previously been standing but found that he couldn't get close enough before frost bite became a really serious possibility.

"Natsu stop!" Lucy called out to him, her voice cracking with clear signs that she was about to cry.

He looked back to the girls who were all now all on their knees, Gajeel and Wendy had also joined them during his attempts to stand. They all looked helpless, defeated.

"What are you guys doing? We are fairy Tail mages and our comrade is in trouble, our good friends is in trouble! We must do what ever it takes!"

"But Natsu what can we do?" Lucy began talking. "It's out of our hands."

"We have to do something…" Natsu trailed off, losing motivation.

Moment of silence

Natsu punched the ground leaving a crater in the floor, Wendy squeaked in shock but no one made a comment.

"There has to be something we can do." The silence that lasted after was loud enough to break your heart. A guild hall that was once filled with so much joy now just had a couple limp flightless fairies lost in their own minds and trapped behind their own morals.

If it wasn't for the massive explosion of light, then they probably would have just sat there but that wasn't the case. The fairies turned away and desperately cover their eyes, the light filled the room and left nothing but a frosty-blue white.

A snowy terrain stretched beyond the horizon, a cold grey sky covered it with star like freckles as far as the eye can see. There were no trees, no shrubs, not a single fleck of grass. No birds danced in the sky, no animals played on the ground, nothing. The only thing that could be seen was a small boy, no older than 6 with raven hair and a pair of silking navy-black wings. Each feather shifted as a small breeze tickled through, tiny snowflakes hung to his hair and wings, as if someone had sprinkled icing sugar on him. His mix matched eyes were set on a little piece of metal resting in his hands.

The little piece of metal took the shape of a small sword with a tiny little white gem in the middle. The little boy just sat, looking deeply into the stone. A tiny little picture of a young child with his mother and father appeared inside it and a voice could be heard faintly, very faintly.

 _"Gray, my precious child."_

 _"I'm so proud son."_

The picture flickered away almost as quickly as it appeared, however the voices changed, became deeper and no longer human. No longer faint but louder and louder till it causes the poor boy so cover his ears and rest his forehead on the snow in front of him. It screeched and screamed and continued to cause him pain.

"Make it stop! Please make it stop! It hurts!" The boy screamed out hysterically.

It wasn't for a few minutes until it finally zoned down and the boy could rest his raw throat.

"Gray." A voice caused him to look up at a small white haired boy, only a years or so older that he was.

"Lyon? What are you doing here?"

"I wish that I could ask you the same thing but I think I already know the answer."

"Oh, well I don't so fill me in."

"You might not remember exactly now but you will, I'm not sure if there is any point in me telling you. Not only that but it will make you feel worse in the end."

The dark haired boy looked up to the older boy in front off him, eyebrow raised.

"What could you possibly mean by that?"

"Uhh, well, because w-" The boy was broken off by a massive gust a wind that went between the two of them, picking up and picking up some of the snow. When it calmed now the boys were no longer 6 and 7 but 15 and 16. The sword's gem was no longer white but a beautiful royal blue.

They avoided eye contact and Lyon was considering continuing but stopped.

"This is going to be hard for you to understand but you just have to bare with me okay?"

"Yeah?"

"Well your wings should be a big enough clue as to what was happened, I assume it was that flame brained friend of yours that broke your necklace."

Gray drew back into his memories and tried to recall it, all he could get was a fuzzy unfocused images, but when a pink head of hair popped in it seemed to become more clear.

"Oh… Yeah it was." Gray replied.

"Thought so. Well basically your identity was revealed to the guild and it took them by surprise, they looked after you the best they could but even they struggled. So they called me and I came to help, I helped you gain 'control' but you went running off so it wasn't really worth it. Well I guess the council found you but I don't really know what happened after. Basically they took control over you but turns out that it was never the council but some annoying dark guild. I'm going to be honest, this has become way to confusing, I miss the good all days."

"That all sounds… straight forward-ish. But where are we now?"

"You tell me; I assume this is all in your head." At this Gray paused for a minute, contemplating.

"Why would I imagine you though?" Lyon scoffed and replied.

"I should be offended by that comment but I'm going to ignore it because firstly, I'm flattered that you remember me more than your friend Natsu and secondly, you're not going to like my reason for being here."

"Spit it out frosty."

A second gust of wind went by but neither of the boys stopped looking at each other. Instead of 15 and 16 they were 20 and 21. Gray could tell that Lyon was avoiding something and he knew that he wouldn't like it so he turned his attention back to the necklace.

The royal blue stood proud against the silver but the centre started swirling again. It wasn't a specific image but rather a swirl of different colours. He could see pink and light blue clashing and mixing aggressively but then the light blue was swapped out with yellow. Royal blue and red and whispers of white replaced them then the entire stone turned white.

To anyone else this would just look like a pretty stone but something about it filled Gray's stomach with dread. A little voice was starting to creep over his shoulder and into his ear telling him thing, terrible things, things that he had done.

 _"It's your fault."_

 _"You wont get to apologise."_

 _"You'll never see them again."_

 _"They will remember you as the freak who destroyed the guild hall."_

Faces and names started to blur and Gray couldn't take it.

"Stop, stop, stop, stop!" He grasped his head and pulled at his hair, crying in between gasps for air. Lyon sat next to him and took the younger boy in his arms trying to calm him down whilst he ran his hands over the poor boy's wings, hushing and humming. It took a few minutes but when is grew quiet they sat there knowing that there was no need for words.

The wind settled and the only movement to be seen was the tiny sprinkle of snowflakes. Neither knew how long they had been there but it was Gray who spoke first."

"You used the spell didn't you?"

No response…

"I'm not going back am I?" Gray asked.

"No unfortunately."

"Is there anything I can do to change that."

"You know that there is nothing."

The boys remained there in each other's arm contemplating what they were going to do.

"Can we stay here?" Gray continued to question his senior.

"I don't think so."

More silence filled the area, no one brave enough to suggest another idea. Gray looked up at the grey sky that surrounded them and held out his hand to catch a snowflake. When he brought his hand down there was a small pink snowflake resting in his palm. He showed it to Lyon and he huffed.

"Reminds me of a certain pink haired fairy in your guild."

"I was just thinking that." Gray watched it melt due to his body warmth. It was at this moment that something caught Gray's attention.

 _"What are you guys doing?"_

Confused, Gray asked if Lyon had said something but was met by a shake of his head.

 _"We are fairy tail mages!"_

At this Gray stood up and looked down at Lyon as he shuffled to his feet.

"I'm sure I heard something that time! It sounded like Natsu I'm sure of it!" Gray turned around and scanned the horizon for his best friend but no luck.

"Natsu? Are you there?" He called. Lyon put his hand on Gray's shoulder.

"I can't hear anything." Lyon said and searched with Gray.

 _"Our friend is in trouble."_

Gray was now becoming frantic and started running in the direction he though he could hear the words from, Lyon tagging behind attempting to calm his brother down.

"Gray I don't think there is anyone out here other than us." At this Lyon gripped Gray's hand and stopped him.

"We ca- "

This time a voice could be heard through out the vast planes of snow by both ice mages.

 _"We have to do something."_

"Natsu," they both said. Only seconds later Gray started to glow, his skin was bright like the reflection from the sun on freshly fallen snow. His hair was no longer a dark navy but a cobalt, his odd eyes shone like the first rays of sun light over the horizon. Both ice mages shared a look of shock and terror on their faces.

"What is going on Lyon?"

"I'm not sure but I think you might be going back to where you belong. To fairy Tail."

Tears started to sneak towards Gray's eyes as he took his older brother into a hug.

"I wont leave you! I promise!'

First it was a smack of light, then a high pitch noise then a pit of white nothingness.

The light started to dim and the fairies could finally sit up and look towards the centre of the hall. The temperature finally returning to normal.

Nothing…

Not a single soul stood there, not a feather in sight or any evidence of ice. The fairies got to their feet and just stood, none of them knowing what to do.

The sun could be seen through the giant hole in the wall. Other members would be returning soon, how would they tell them that they've lost two great mages, one of them being a family member. Lucy was the only one that broke the silence.

"I can't believe they are both gone. Where is the ice?"

Mira and Wendy didn't say anything, too scared that they'll jinx something. Erza was deep in thought, trying to wrap her brain around the idea of the missing ice and Natsu was blank faced. Lucy tried again to fill the silence.

"We'll have to tell the master when he gets here. And organise a funeral…"

The sudden realisation hit Natsu in the stomach like a bus, he collapsed to his knees and screamed out. He trashed his hands on the ground and howled like he has never done before. Lucy came next, she fell back, her legs no longer able to support her. Tears poured down her cheeks as she completely broke down. Mira sat on her knees, her face covered by her hands. Erza held Wendy in her arms as the small girl sobbed, Gajeel turned away so that no one would see him.

Each one of them breaking inside, the fairies that could no longer fly.

The sun was bright and proud, not what you'd expect on a terrible day of mourning. Fairy Tail and Lamia Scale mages stood by two delicate handcrafted stones both with delicate snowflake details resting on a lone grassy hill in Magnolia.

 _ **Gray Fullbuster**_ _ **: A loving brother and forever in our hearts.**_

 _ **Lyon Vastia**_ _ **: Talented and one of a kind.**_

Very little was spoken at the funeral because everyone was still in shock from the loss. Hajime had gotten away but they had managed to track down his guild and catch the master and a new magical council was created, Makarov being apart of it. A statue had been created and placed in the both guild halls, it featured a sleek bird standing on the guild's emblem. It wasn't very big but it spoke more words than anyone else could.

It was a new day in the Fairy Tail and things life were starting to return to 'normal'. Team Natsu minus one were heading off on a mission, some dark guild was troubling a little village somewhere. They tried to smile at the idea of an adventure but they all knew that it was slightly forced. Being short their ice mage had really knocked them down and they knew that it will never be the same but they promised them selves to celebrate Gray's life.

"Guys, I'd like to change our team name." Natsu spoke "I think we should be called team Raven."

"I really like that idea Natsu." Happy said as he sat on his friend's shoulder and Lucy grabbed Natsu's hand.

"I agree too." Lucy said with a smile. Erza nodded in agreement.

They walked down the path from the guild, contemplating their first mission since the incident but had they been paying attention they would have noticed two little birds on a nearby branch following them from a far. One bird, completely white without a drop of colour perched on the branch whilst the second, a smaller navy blue bird so dark that it could almost be black fluttered around.

Once the fairies were further away they both took flight and followed, set on having their own adventures.

 _ **END**_

 **YAY! It is finally finished; I feel like a huge weight has been lifted off my shoulders. I think this is my longest chapter ever! Well this adventure has finally come to an end and I feel much better and less guilty. You can imagine that this story has been sitting in the back of my head has been eating me away.**

 **I understand that some of you were hoping for a slightly happier ending but I really liked the idea of it being a little sad. I apologise if it felt rushed but I wrote this chapter in one day and I just want to get the story done. Please tell me what you guys think and feel free to leave a review!**

 **Thank you all so much for your dedication and I apologise that it took me so damn long to finish!**

 **P.s I was wondering if anyone would notice that I cut Levy, Jet and Droy from this chapter (they were there last chapter) and changed the fact that Makarov's location is no longer in his office.**

 **Oops.**


End file.
